Question: $\dfrac{5}{20} - \dfrac{3}{20} = {?}$
Solution: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{5}{20} - \dfrac{3}{20} = \dfrac{2}{20}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{2}{20} = \dfrac{1}{10}$